ErLuLuZa One shots
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Momentos curiosos, divertidos, serios y demás entre Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet. Los One sheets no estarán relacionados
1. Chapter 1

Ventajas y Desventajas

La Luz se colaba por la ventana del pequeño departamento, golpeando su rostro, provocando que se despertara un poco. Se dio vuelta buscando evitar que la luz golpeará su rostro. Sintió algo cálido a su costado, entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos cabellos dorados, piel nívea, rostro apacible a su lado. Sonrío de lado. Una de las mejores manera de despertar. Esa era. Tener a su lado a cierta maga estelar.

Erza Scarlet más bien conocida con Titania, La Reina de las Hadas, se encontraba en la cama con su novia. Si. Novia. Cualquiera diría que era una broma de mal gusto o quizás una broma poco común pero no lo era. Después de los grandes juegos mágicos, ella le había confesado sus sentimientos a Lucy Heartfilia, maga estelar de Fairy Tail. Lo curioso de todo eso había sido de que la rubia le devolvió el sentimiento. Ambas se amaban mutuamente.

Eso había sucedido hacía ocho meses y durante ese tiempo se enteró que Lucy había estado escondiendo muchos secretos. Secretos muy importantes que quizás sus amigos más cercanos deberían de haber sabido desde el principio, pero Lucy le había dicho que tenía miedo a ser discriminada por lo que era.

Erza se giró para poder abrazar a Lucy aún en la cama. Lucy se acurrucó más en el cuerpo de la peli escarlata, Erza sonrió le gustaba estar de esa manera y más en las frías mañanas de invierno. El cuerpo de la maga estelar siempre irradiaba un calor que le hacía sentirse como en casa.

-Es hora de levantarnos- susurró Erza depositando un beso en la mejilla de Lucy. Lucy solo tomo las sabanas y se metió debajo de ellas causando una sonrisita en su compañera

-No quiero- respondió Lucy bostezando aún sin poder abrir los ojos

-Ya es tarde- replicó Erza; Lucy se dio vuelta su cara quedando a centímetro de la de Erza. La rubia escondió su cara en el cuello de la mayor, abrazándose más a ella.

-No- susurró la maga estelar abrazando más fuerte a la pelirroja. Erza sabía que cuando Lucy se ponía de esa manera era difícil hacerla levantar

-Tenemos que ir al gremio- dijo Erza acariciando los cabellos dorados de su novia, Lucy suspiro ante la caricia, pero aun asi no abria los ojos -eres una mimada- susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa en la cara; la verdad era que poco le importaba cuando Lucy actuaba de esa manera en cierta manera le gusta consentir a la rubia

-Solo un ratito mas- susurro Lucy, Erza se dio por vencida aun así saber porque diablos querría levantarse de esa posición tan cómoda en la que se encontraba -no pienses mucho- dijo Lucy

-Deja de meterte en mi mente- regaño Erza queriendo sonar enojada pero claramente fallando

-No es mi culpa poder escuchar tus pensamientos- se quejo la rubia

-Lo se- rio Erza -es algo natural en ti- susurro abrazando más fuerte a la maga estelar

-¿Erza?-

-¿Que pasa Lucy?-

-Hoy tienes que irte a Fairy Hills- suspiro Lucy por fin levantándose quedando sentada en la cama

-¿Por qué?-

-Hoy hay luna llena y aun no me siento segura de que estés a mi lado- respondió la maga estelar un poco frustrada, sabía que eso no le iba a caer en gracia a Erza pero lo tenían que hacer

-Aun sigues con eso- dijo Erza levantándose un poco enojada siempre que era tiempo de luna llena Lucy le pedía que se quedara en Fairy Hill

-Por favor- pidió Lucy

-No confías en mi- dijo la pelirroja enojada ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo cada mes

-¡Claro que confio en ti!- respondió Lucy levantándose de la cama de un salto

-Entonces ¿por qué no me dejas quedarme contigo?- pregunto Erza -siempre es lo mismo. Nunca permites que esté a tu lado. Se supone que somos una pareja pero tu ni siquieras confías en mi para estas cosas como se supone que vamos a poder seguir- Erza estaba enojada que no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras. Ella más que nadie sabía que Lucy confiaba en ella más que en nadie más.

Lucy solo se quedo parada mirando al piso, sabía que Erza tenía razón y que tenía que dejarla quedarse, pero el problema no era que no confiara en Erza, el problema era que no confiaba en si misma, tenía miedo de lastimar a Erza y de no poder controlarse. Erza suspiro y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación e irse a la cocina o al baño el punto era salir de esa situación. Quizás no era la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas pero sabía que era lo mejor antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y terminaran diciendo cosas que quizás no quisieran decir nunca, lastimándose mutuamente.

-No te vayas- susurro Lucy con la voz quebrada -no me dejes sola- volvió a susurrar sin importarle las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

-Me dijiste que me fuera a Fairy Hills- Erza sonaba confundida

-Pero no en este momento- la maga de la armadura suspiro

-Me voy- dijo Erza dándose la vuelta pero en ese momento Lucy le tomo la mano girándola provocando que las dos cayeran al piso

-Confio en ti mas no en mi. Tengo miedo de no saber controlarme y hacerte daño- Erza iba a decir algo pero no dijo nada -se que eres fuerte, pero no quiero que tengas que pelear conmigo- lágrimas caían por el rostro de Lucy, Erza se sintió un poco culpable -ser un lobo tiene sus desventajas- agrego la rubia -no se como mi cuerpo vaya a reaccionar al tenerte cerca, no quiero en que un momento morder sin que tu quieras-

Erza ya sabía lo que significaba si un lobo la mordía en luna llena. Lucy se lo había explicado detalladamente. Lo entendía todo pero lo que no lograba entender era por qué a Lucy le preocupaba tanto si la llegaba a morder, si eso pasaba ella estaría bien y no le importaría ser la mate de la maga estelar. Se quedó quieta por un momento pensando que quizás Lucy no quería ser su mate.

-No es eso- la voz de la rubia la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Fuera de mi cabeza- Erza murmuró

-Yo quiero- dijo Lucy en un susurro apenas audible -solo que no es algo de lo que nos podamos poner muy de acuerdo puede suceder cuando estemos teniendo intimidad o en un momento de luna llena- Lucy informó -no quiero que te sientas fuera de lugar, que quizás hice algo para lo que aún no estás preparada-

A Erza se le llenó el corazón de ternura, Lucy siempre pensaba en su bienestar. Levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro de la rubia y borrar los rastros que las lágrimas habían hecho -Me quedaré contigo aunque no quieras- susurró la pelirroja

Lucy la miro a los ojos como si estuviera loca, no entendía nada -Pero…-

-Se cuales son tus miedos Lucy pero no te voy a dejar sola no me importa si pierdes el control sabré cómo detenerte de una u otra forma-

Lucy asintió no muy convencida, Erza lo noto. En un movimiento de caderas Erza quedó sobre el cuerpo de Lucy provocando que la rubia se sorprendiera por el inesperado movimiento -Alguien está emocionado- comentó Erza con una sonrío maliciosa mirando la entrepierna de la rubia. Lucy se sonrojó. Erza se rió por lo bajo. Acercó su rostro al de la maga estelar y la beso

Lucy no tardó en responder al beso, un beso lleno de comprensión, confianza y amor que poco a poco fue cambiando a pasión, deseo y placer. Lucy movió una de sus manos por las piernas de Erza, se sentó dejando a la pelirroja sentada a horcajadas sobre ella. Su otra mano está detrás el cuello de Erza ayudándole a profundizar más el beso.

Erza por su parte mantenía las manos en la cara de la rubia par luego enredarlas en los cabellos rubios de esta, acariciando y provocando suspiro en la rubia. Se separaron por falta de aire, Lucy no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar el cuello de Erza, sacando gemido y jadeos de la pelirroja al sentir los suaves labios de su novia pasearse por todo su cuello.

Erza empezó a mover las caderas, provocando un gemido ronco en Lucy; tal cosa la hizo sonreír, sentía el miembro de la rubia rozar su intimidad. Así que para provocar a la rubia un poco más y hacerse desear aún más movió las caderas detrás para delante provocando una fricción entre ambos sexos.

Lucy no espero más, haciendo uso de su fuerza logró levantarse del suelo, sosteniendo a Erza en sus brazos la cual había pasado sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la rubia, se volvieron a besar, lentamente Lucy depósito a Erza en la pequeña cama dejándose caer sobre el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja. La ropa fue desapareciendo de sus cuerpos, Lucy dejó un camino de besos por el cuello de Erza hasta poder llegar a los senos de esta, se llevó un pezón a la boca mientras que el otro era atendido por su mano, se entretuvo dándole a la atención que los pechos de su novia merecían. Seguir bajando un camino de besos por el abdomen definido de la pelirroja llegando hasta su feminidad. Erza se tensó, tomo las sabanas entre sus manos.

Lucy dejó salir un risita

-Deja de jugar- murmuró Erza sintió como la,rubia jugaba con su clítoris provocándola. Lucy dejó de jugar dándole a la pelirroja la atención que necesitaba. Ante tal cambio Erza dejó salir un grito de placer, encorvando la espalda cuando la rubia había metido dos dedos en su feminidad. Los movimientos habían empezado lento pero poco a poco el ritmo se iban haciendo cada vez más rápido. Sabía que Lucy lo estaba haciendo para lo que vendría después, para no hacerle daño.

Poco segundos después ya había tenido el primer orgasmo de la mañana. Había cerrado los ojos y encorvado la espalda ante el placer. Soltó las sábanas, trató de normalizar la respiración. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el de ella y las caricias que Lucy le daba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la rubia mirándola con amor y ternura. Sonrío y beso a Lucy sin esperar más.

-Hazlo- murmuró entre medio del beso. Lucy asintió y se posicionó entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

-Si te hago daño dímelo- dijo Lucy mirando a Erza a los ojos, está asintió

Lucy posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Erza, poco a poco lo fue empujando. Erza encorvó la espalda ante la sensación. No era la primera vez que tenían intimidad pero Lucy siempre le hacía sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Todo parecía de esa manera y a la pelirroja le encantaba esa sensación de seguridad. Dejó salir un gemido al sentir como Lucy ya estaba dentro de ella, escuchó el gemido de rubia también.

Poco a poco Lucy se empezó a mover creando un vaivén, un ritmo que Erza seguía y que provocaba que ambas suspirarán, jaderan y gimieran. A cada momento el ritmo se iba haciendo más rápido más necesitado pero aún en esos momentos la delicadeza por parte de Lucy no dejaba de sorprender a Erza. Erza sabía que en momentos como ese el lobo interior de la rubia buscaba tomar el control cosa que Lucy nunca permitía porque Lucy no iba a permitir que su bestia interior la lastimara de esa manera.

Erza sintió como Lucy estaba luchando para no morder su cuello -Hazlo- murmuró Erza entre jadeos. Lucy negó con la cabeza -quiero que lo hagas. Estoy preparada- agregó la pelirroja

Lucy levantó el rostro para ver si Erza estaba hablando en serio. Al ver la sinceridad en el rostro de su novia Lucy no se pudo contener más, desde la primera vez había querido marcar a Erza como suya, había querido convertida en su alma gemela. Los colmillos se hicieron presentes, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando que el orgasmo de Erza se hiciera cada vez más presente. Erza sentía que se iba a correr en cualquier momento. Sintió como algo perforaba la piel de su cuello, el dolor y el placer se mezclaron cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Sus manos había rasguñado la espalda de Lucy haciendo que esta gimiera y también llegará a su órgano. Retiró sus colmillos del cuello de Erza, para después pasar su lengua por la marca que había dejado. Erza suspiro al sentir la lengua de Lucy acariciar su cuello, su piel estaba sensible y era aún más con las caricias de que Lucy le propinaba.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lucy aún si moverse de su posición

-Estoy bien, gracias- murmuró Erza besando la mejilla de la maga estelar

-Estas embarazada- susurró Lucy, Erza se sorprendió

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Erza

-Tú aroma es diferente, es una combinación con el mío- dijo Lucy separándose de Erza para res acostarse así lado y abrazarla por la espalda

-¿Estas molesta?- pregunto Erza con cierta inseguridad

-No, al contrario estoy feliz-

-Pero- agregó Erza

-Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre-

-Lo haremos bien- murmuró Erza dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con la maga estelar, Erza depositó un beso en los labios de Lucy para luego dejar descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y dormirse profundamente.

Lucy sonrió por fin tendría una familia con la mujer que más amaba, ahora tenía un nuevo camino por recorrer pero sabía que no lo haría sola.

-Te amo- susurró Lucy besando la frente de la pelirroja entre sus brazos para luego cerrar los ojos y dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo visto esa luna llena le había traído más ventajas que desventajas.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Esta es una traduccion su autor/ra original **vampoof94** me permitio traducila

Unexpected

Lucy llego al gremio, sentándose sola en una de las mesas. Natsu y Gray la vieron y corriendo hacia ella sin dejar de golpearse el uno al otro. Lucy apenas y se dio cuenta de ellos hasta que estaban sentados en la mesa junto a ella. Natsu golpeo a Gray antes de hablar

-¡Hey Lucy! ¡Vamos a un trabajo! —

-Seguro Natsu—

-¡Si! —Natsu exclamo antes de irse corriendo a escoger algo. Gray se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a Lucy. Él sabía que algo no andaba bien

-¿Pasa algo? —

-No—

-¿Estas segura? —

-Si Gray…solo por favor ve y ayúdale a Natsu a escoger un trabajo o algo—

-Está bien Lucy—Gray suspiro y se levantó. El dejo sola a Lucy se fue hacia donde estaba Natsu. Lucy dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa y suspiro. Ella sabía que debería de quedarse en casa hoy. Unos minutos más tarde los chicos volvieron y se fueron

…..

Erza dentro en el gremio y encontró a Mira en la barra

-Por favor dime que Lucy no está aquí—

-Sabes que sé que eres tu Erza. Tu amas mucho a Lucy, y nunca pensé que dirías esas palabras—

-Si…bueno, tu no estas experimentando mi problema—Erza murmuro y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Mira suspiro

-Lucy te ama sin importar que—

-Mira, ella odia a los hombres—

-Pero tú sigues siendo tu Erza—

-No, yo perdí lo que me hacia una chica y ahora tengo algo mas—Erza dijo haciendo señas sobre su cuerpo. Estaba usando una capucha negra ya que su armadura no le quedaba, y un par de shorts

-Solo habla con ella Erza. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Ya ha pasado una semana y estoy segura de que ella está muy preocupada—

-¿Dónde está ella? —Erza suspiro

-Se fue temprano con Natsu y Gray. Estoy segura de volverá temprano ya que solo era un simple trabajo en un pueblo—

Erza asintió y decidió hablar más tarde con Lucy. No se podría ocultar de ella para siempre, no si quería estar a su lado –Te veo más tarde Mira—

-¿Te vas? —

-Si. Voy a esperar por ella—

-Hazlo mejor—Mira ánimo. Erza se despidió y se fue. Ella quería buscar la mejor manera para decirle a su novia lo que paso

…

Lucy camino dentro de su habitación y dejo su cinturón en el buro y dejo caer su cabello suelto antes de caer en la cama. Ella tenía que tratar mucho el parecer fuerte frente a sus amigos, pero desde que Erza se había ido, era difícil sonreír

"Me pregunto si ella está bien" Lucy pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Un ruido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Ella vio una figura parada por la puerta, y salto de la cama. El chico movió sus manos en el aire

-No te voy a lastimar—

-¿¡Quién eres!?—

-Siéntate por favor—

-No me puedes decir que hacer—Lucy grito. El hombre dejo salir un suspiro y cruzo el cuarto. Él fue rápido. Lucy jadeo cuando el, la forzó a sentarse –¿Quién eres tú? —

El hombre removió la capucha y Lucy jadeo. Él tenía el cabello color escarlata…como Erza –¿Quién eres? —

-Lucy, soy yo Erza—

-No hay manera…- Lucy miro la cara de Erza –Erza… ¿qué paso? —

-Un mago un tipo de magia muy raro. Ahora…soy un chico—Erza dejo caer su cabeza y Lucy sonrió suavemente antes de levantarse. Se acercó a Erza lentamente y puso una mano en su mejilla

-¿Tenías miedo de decírmelo? —

Erza se rehusó a mirar a Lucy a la cara –Sí. Sé que odias a los hombres y yo no quería perderte—

Lucy levanto el rostro de Erza para mirarla a los ojos. Erza se miraba triste y con miedo. Lucy puso su mano libre en el pecho de Erza y sintió como el corazón de esta latir rápido –No importa cómo te mires, lo que hay adentro es lo que realmente cuenta—

-Pero tu realmente odias a los hombres—

-Está bien si eres tu Erza—

Erza sonrió y abrazo a Lucy fuertemente. Se sentía raro, pero estaba bien –Te amo—se inclinó y beso a Lucy. El beso esta fuera. Lucy tuvo que poner de puntillas para poder besar mejor a Erza –El Master estará de regreso mañana. Mira dijo que él puede ayudar—

-Es bueno escuchar eso…ahora eres más alta—Lucy dijo riendo. Erza sonrió y tomo a Lucy entre sus brazos

-No sé tú, pero estoy muy cansada y me gustaría dormir contigo a mi lado—Erza sonrió y Lucy se rio antes de que la peli escarlata la depositara en la cama. Se abrazaron para poder dormir estando seguras y tranquilas. El siguiente día, Erza se levantó para la siguiente oportunidad. Su cuerpo estaba de regreso y Lucy se estaba riendo y abrazándola fuerte.

-Supongo que solo necesitabas dormir bien—Lucy dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la nariz de Erza

Erza sonrió abiertamente –Con a quien en realidad amo-


	3. Chapter 3

Traducción autorizada por su autor/a original TheWriter67.

La Caballera Enferma

—Hey, ¿Dónde está Erza?—preguntó Natsu mientras comía unas llamas. Lucy levantó la vista de su juego de cartas que estaba jugando con Cana. Como siempre, Cana ganaba. Gray dejó de hablar con Juvia para mirar alrededor.

—No lo sé. La última vez que la vi fue ayer después de que ella regresó de su trabajo. —

—No parecía que se sintiera muy bien. Tal vez alguien debería ir a verla. —Mira dijo. Lucy se levantó y salió del Gremio. Todos la vieron irse. Mira tenía una sonrisa como siempre y comenzó a hablar con Cana.

...

Lucy llamó a la puerta de Erza, pero nadie respondió. Ella suspiró y sacó su llavero. Después de encontrar la correcta, abrió la puerta de Erza y entró. El lugar estaba tranquilo. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Erza. Se detuvo en la puerta y llamó. Oyó una tos y entró. Erza estaba enterrada bajo capas de mantas y tenía los ojos cerrados. Lucy se sentó en su cama y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Erza. —Erza abrió los ojos y miró a Lucy.

—¿Lucy? —

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma? —Erza volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Lucy suspiró. Erza nunca fue alguien que pusiera una carga sobre los demás.

—No estoy enferma. —

Lucy se burló. —Estás enferma Erza. —

—No lo estoy Lucy. —ella estornudó y vio la expresión de Lucy. —Estoy perfectamente bien. —

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás enterrada debajo de todas esas mantas y tienes fiebre? —Lucy puso una mano en la frente de Erza y negó con la cabeza. —Tienes fiebre, Erza. Me quedaré para cuidar de ti. —

—No necesitas a Lucy. Puedo cuidarme sola. —ella estornudó de nuevo.

—Puedes hacerlo de cualquier monstruo, pero esto es un resfriado. No me iré hasta que estés mejor. —Lucy sonrió y se inclinó para besar la frente de Erza. Erza miró hacia otro lado.

—Sólo te vas a enfermar. —

—No me importa. Quiero verte bien otra vez. Además, ¿Quién más va a evitar que Natsu y Gray se peleen? —añadió con una sonrisa. Erza suspiró. Parecía que ella no ganaría ese argumento pronto. Se dio la vuelta para que estuviera frente a Lucy. —Me alegro de que veas las cosas a mi manera. — Erza la ignoró y trató de quedarse dormida. Lucy se levantó y salió de la habitación.

"Tal vez ella ve las cosas a mi manera." Erza suspiró y luego tosió. "Aunque lo dudo. Ella es terca." ella sonrió y se quedó dormida.

...

—Vete Natsu. —

—Vamos, solo queremos ver si Erza está bien. —Lucy bloqueó el camino hacia la habitación de Erza ya que Natsu y Gray intentaban entrar.

—No. Tiene fiebre y necesita descanso y puedo cuidarla por mi cuenta. —Natsu intentó pasar corriendo, pero Lucy convocó a Loke para ayudarlo a mantenerse alejado. Natsu resopló y salió mientras Gray se quedaba.

—Al menos dile a Erza que dijimos que nos sintiéramos mejor pronto. Tengo que ir y enfriar al cabeza caliente. —Lucy se rio cuando escuchó a Natsu gritarle a Gray que se callara. Gray salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Loke se sentó en una silla y miró a Lucy.

—Así que, ¿Estás cuidando a tu novia? —Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada. Se había reído de ellas cuando se enteró. Fue sobre todo porque había pensado que se estaba volviendo loco.

—Sí lo estoy. —el asintió.

—Entonces, ¿Estás segura de que no irás a una cita conmigo? —Lucy suspiró. Ella obligó a cerrar la puerta y reanudó sus deberes. Ella había hecho un poco de sopa para Erza y le había dado algo de medicina. Lucy entró en la habitación de Erza para encontrarla durmiendo. Ella dejo la bandeja aun lado y se sentó junto a Erza. Acarició los cabellos rojos suavemente con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Erza abrió los ojos para ver a Lucy mirándola.

—Lucy lo estás haciendo de nuevo. —Lucy miró hacia otro lado sonrojándose.

—Lo siento. —

—Está bien. —Lucy le dio a Erza su medicina y se aseguró de que la tomara. —Odio tomar la medicina. Siempre sabe horrible. —Lucy se echó a reír y tomó la sopa.

—¿Quieres que te alimente? —ella dijo con una sonrisa. Erza se rio entre dientes y agarró el plato.

—Creo que puedo manejarlo. —mientras Erza comía su sopa, Lucy se acostó a su lado y puso su brazo sobre la cintura de Erza. Erza se llevó la cuchara a la boca y sonrió. Amaba los momentos en que podían relajarse en compañía de la otra. Lucy levantó la vista para ver a Erza sonriéndole.

—Ahora mira quién lo está haciendo. —ella se rio y se incorporó.

—Lo siento. No tienes que levantarte, lo sabes. —

—Bueno, me aseguraré de que te sientas mejor. ¿Terminaste la sopa? —Erza asintió.

—Sí, y estaba bastante delicioso, podría añadir. —Lucy sonrió y tomó el plato.

—Mira me ha ayudado a aprender a cocinar mejor. —

—Mira es una muy buena cocinera, pero sabes que tu cocina es excelente sin la ayuda de Lucy. —Erza sonrió y besó la mejilla de Lucy que ardía por el cumplido. Lucy se levantó para llevarse los platos. Los puso en el fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Ahora quién es?" ella suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Lo abrió para ver a Natsu parado allí con Gray detrás de él.

—¿Y ahora, chicos? —

—Trajimos un pastel para cuando ella se mejore. —Natsu dijo sosteniendo un pastel de fresas.

—Sí, pensamos que sería una motivación extra para recuperarse más rápido. —Gray agregado con una amplia sonrisa.

—Gray tu ropa. —Gray miró hacia abajo y corrió a recoger su ropa. —Y es muy amable de su parte traerle esto chicos. —ambos sonrieron para luego irse corriendo cuando ya habían cumplido con su trabajo. Lucy cerro la puerta y dejo el pastel en la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Erza.

—¿Quién estaba en la puerta? —

—Natsu y Gray. Trajeron un pastel de fresas para una motivación extra. Ellos creen que te ayudará a mejorar más rápido. — Erza se rio entre dientes.

—Eso es muy amable de ellos. Ven aquí, Lucy. —Lucy fue y se sentó junto a Erza. Erza le dio un abrazo a Lucy. —Gracias por quedarte y cuidarme, Lucy. —

—No hay problema, Erza. No puedo dejarte enfermar y no hacer nada para ayudar. ¿Qué clase de novia sería entonces? —Erza se rio y besó a Lucy.

—Eres la mejor Lucy y tengo la sensación de que te vas a enfermar. —

—Te dije que no me importa. —

—Sí, seguro que sí. —Erza apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lucy y se quedó dormida. Lucy sonrió y apagó la luz. Levantó las mantas de Erza y se quedó dormida con Erza envuelta en sus brazos.

...

A la mañana siguiente Erza fue la primera en despertarse. Ella se estiró y sonrió. El sol brillaba por la ventana y Lucy estaba profundamente dormida junto a ella. Ella se sentía mucho mejor hoy. Lucy se movió junto a ella y estornudó. Erza sonrió.

—Te lo dije. —


End file.
